<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by Dickthetruckdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849067">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver'>Dickthetruckdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Focus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass to Mouth, Beta'd, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Jongho is a workaholic, M/M, Making Out, Smut, They are Fiancés, Yeosang is horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho gets home after a long day at the office.</p><p>Yeosang is Jorny (JonghoxHorny)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Focus [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a spur but I really enjoyed writing it. I have been hating writing smut recently but this just came to me naturally and I really enjoyed.</p><p>I enjoyed it so much i even beta'd it lol.</p><p>Hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jongho sighs after closing the door to his apartment. He sets his breifcase down on the floor slowly to not wake his sleeping fiancé. It had just turned 11:30 when his boss finally came into his office and told him he could go home. He was tired, but mostly restless. Not being able to do much when he's in work mode. Most would call him a workaholic, his own fiancé would nag at him and tell him he works too much.</p><p>But he didn't think all much of it; he was just very ambitious at the things he loved the most.</p><p>It's like when he finally proposed to his boyfriend of five years. He had went all out, sending the both of them to a vacation in the Bahamas. Massaging and coaxing the older man for the next three days until his restaurant reservation came. Although he was sweating bullets when the time finally came for him to get down on one knee and propose, his smile and happiness was evident when the love of his life said yes, hugging him in front of over fifty people who was watching the proposal go down.</p><p>And although gay marrige isn't legal in their country yet, the two were still planning to have a small but georgous wedding for themselves, nothing but the best for; Yeosang.</p><p>Jongho smiled at the memory. He had taken his shoes off and went to the kitchen for a glass of water before planning to snuggle up to his fiancé and going to bed, it was his favourite time of the day.</p><p>He loosened his tie from around his neck and took a sip of the cold filtered water when he heard a cough from behind him. He spinned around on his heels as fast as he could softening once seeing his sleepy looking fiancé.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you all night, Choi Jongho." His fiancé, Yeosang sneered lowering his eyes at his equally as tired fiancé. Jongho smiled softly at his lover, cooing at how soft he looked in his white silken robe. He set his glass of water down on the counter and strolled over towards the elder encasing his lover's smaller build in his arms.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby." He whispered pecking Yeosang's cheek, Yeosang wrapped his arm's around Jongho's neck pressing himself deeper into the younger's body. Jongho's eyes widening, feeling his lover's hard on press against his thigh.</p><p>"I've been texting you all night you punk!" Yeosang whined pressing his face into Jongho's neck. Jongho gulped rubbing soothingly at Yeosang's back with his finger tips.</p><p>"My ringer has been off all night, babe."  Yeosang pulls his face from Jongho's neck and glares at his fiancé although pressing himself to the younger. Jongho chuckles rubbing his knee onto Yeosang's crotch. "And what's got you so excited?" He asks eyebrows arched towards his lover.</p><p>"I missed you" Yeosang replies in the most tiny voice Jongho has ever heard. Jongho immediately softens more cupping Yeosang's face into the palms of his hands and bringing their lips together. After the brief kiss ended Jongho rests their foreheads together.</p><p>"I'm sorry, baby. How can I make it up to you?" He asks hot breath fanning over Yeosang's lips. Yeosang grins devilishly and unwraps his arms from Jongho's neck. Taking the younger's wrist into his hand he drags the younger towards their bedroom.</p><p>"I have one thing in mind." Yeosang quirks rotating Jongho around to face him and then push him down onto the bed back first. Yeosang has this glint in his eyes when he's excited to show Jongho something new and all Jongho can do is lick his lips in admiration.</p><p>Yeosang climbs ontop of him; knees pressed into his sides when he leans down and captures Jongho's lips in a more agressive kiss. Sucking harshly at his lover's bottom lip, he ruts his hips rapidly into Jongho's making him moan out at the friction. Jongho's hand falls into Yeosang's hair, loving the way his hands run through Yeosang's silky locks. A sudden sharp thrust to his crotch has him moaning into Yeosang's mouth his lover taking it as an opportunity to lick his way in the hot cavern, humming contently when he finally tastes the coffee Jongho had earlier that day.</p><p><em>Fuck- mnh </em>Yeosang moans into his mouth as he rolls his hips faster onto Jongho's. Jongho can feel him constricting against himself, feel the way his stomach tightens, he can feel Yeosang's thrusts get more sloppy as the older is closer to his brim. So he pulls at his hair a little bit harder than normal to get the older to pause on his actions. Jongho smirking at the thought of another idea that came to his mind. An idea that he had for a while now that was better, in his opinion, than dry humping each other.</p><p>Although the two were never really religious Yeosang had told him on their second date that he would be waiting until he got married until he had sex, although there was an exception on blow jobs and dry humping the two never went farther than that. Jongho respected his lover's choices always stopping himself when it became too much. Never once did he want to make Yeosang uncomfortable with his actions, so the two took it slow for the first couple of months. Jongho being the first to ask if it was alright with the older if he gave him a blow job after one of their steamy make out sessions, Yeosang hurriedly agreeing.</p><p><em>Ahh- </em>Yeosang whined stopping his actions and starring at Jongho with teary eyes. Jongho frowned and pecked his fiancé's lips. "I'm sorry. But I have something better planned and I'm sure you would love it." Yeosang looked at him questionably as Jongho picked him up and sat him down before untying the knot in his robe. Jongho licked his lips once finding out the older was completely naked underneath.</p><p>"What?!" Yeosang huffed prying Jongho's eyes from his tanned and toned body to stare at his beautifully sculpted face. "I love you." Jongho suddenly said leaning in and capturing Yeosang's lips once again.</p><p>After a small make out session Jongho pulled back and slowly took the robe off the elder. "Can you do something for me, baby?" He asked the broadness of his voice replacing with a more sultry version of it. Jongho layed down on his back once again and smirked.</p><p>"Say it already!" Yeosang yelled clearly annoyed that his soon to be husband stopped him before his release just to tease him.</p><p>"Come sit on my face, beautiful." Yeosang redden as soon as the words escaped Jongho's lips. Although he had thought many times over how it would feel to be eaten out by the other, fantasizing about it much more lately than he did in the past. And Jongho must have read his mind if he's applying he wanted Yeosang to sit on his face, or caught him looking at not safe for work contents when he thought he was alone.</p><p>"What!?" Yeosang yelled cheeks and neck blushing ever so harshly. "Can I eat you out, Choi Yeosang?" Jongho seethed narrowing his eyes at his lover. A few cuss words strung from Yeosang's lips before he finally nodded his head. Getting up from his spot on the bed and lowering himself on his fiancé awaiting mouth.</p><p>Jongho hummed spreading Yeosang's cheeks with his hands before tingently licking at Yeosang's pucker, Yeosang biting the back of his hand at the sudden lick. Jongho lowering his hips down onto his tongue contently licking and teething at his rim before invading and tasting Yeosang's hole for the first time. Yeosang howlered out a string of moans as Jongho stretched him out with his tongue. Never before feeling the sensation.</p><p>He rocked his hips down onto his lover's tongue as Jongho continued to eat him out. Every now and again lowering him down more and kneeding at his ass cheeks with his large hands.</p><p>"Fuck Jongho, I- Please So good" Yeosang withered rocking his hips faster feeling the familiar feeling in his abdomen come back once again. He clenched around Jongho's tongue making the younger chest rubble at the feeling. "I'm coming- fuck" Yeosang whined pulling at Jongho's hair not noticing when his hands got there. </p><p>Streaks of white coated their grey comforter and Yeosang's stomach.<br/>
Jongho continuing his job until Yeosang was on the brim of over sensitivity. As Yeosang finally came down from his high he dropped his hands from Jongho's hair and groaned feeling the stickiness of his cum dry up on his stomach. Jongho picked him up ass first and laid him down next to him.</p><p>"Add that to our list." Yeosang stated before he tiredly closed his eyes. Jongho chuckled and leaned down to kiss the older on the lips before getting up and grabbing a wet towel from the bathroom to clean up his fiancé.</p><p>"Wait what about you?" Yeosang a pouted tiredly eyes still closed but feeling his lover's presence from over him.</p><p>"It's alright. I came when you did."</p><p> </p><p>Jongho chuckled and after quickly cleaning himself up in the shower he came back and snuggled up into his sleeping fiancé with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>